Marcus Isaacson
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-05-Marcus-Isaacson.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Detective Sergeant |Allies= Dr Laszlo Kreizler John Schuyler Moore Sara Howard |Employer = Theodore Roosevelt |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= Lucius Isaacson (twin brother) |First appearance=The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Douglas Smith }} is a Detective Sergeant of the New York City Police Department implementing proto–forensic investigations with his twin brother, Lucius Isaacson. He's a main character portrayed by Douglas Smith. Character Overview "DETECTIVE SGT. MARCUS ISAACSON is an expert in the criminal sciences and forensic medicine. Both he and his twin brother Lucius are outcasts within the New York police department, partly because they are Jewish and partly because of their progressive and scientific approaches to crime solving. Marcus fancies himself a ladies’ man and is the more outgoing of the fraternal twins. The pair are called upon to help with the investigation." [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ Official Overview for Douglas Smith's Marcus Isaacson — TNT Pressroom] Appearance and Personality Add character's appearance and personality now! Story Kreizler Institute, 1896. Detective Sergeant Marcus Isaacson presented himself and "his brother Lucius" to Dr. Kreizler and John Moore, much to Lucius's annoyance for not being formally introducing with the respect his position demanded. When Dr. Kreizler asked for how long he could have enjoyed the benefits of their expertise, Marcus answered all the time he wanted, since he doubted they would have been missed at the police department. Dr. Kreizler, then, speculated if the ostracism suffered at the Police Department's was due to their modern methods of investigation. Marcus nodded, but Lucius added that the fact that they were Jews also influenced that. Sent by Commissioner Roosevelt to assist Dr. Kreizler in his inquiries, both brothers showed themselves skilled and professional in their work, often finding themselves finishing each other's sentences. Marcus recalled the Zweig murder case in great detail, interrupting Dr. Kreizler before he could proceed with a briefing about them. Given the advanced decomposition state of Benjamin Zweig's corpse, Marcus was dubious about Kreizler's expectations of finding similarities with Giorgio Santorelli's mutilation. Memorable Quotes :Marcus Isaacson (to Dr. Kreizler and John Moore): "I find the bones to be the most reliable witnesses while my brother is more a "man of the flesh"..." :Lucius Isaacson: "He means the soft tissue!" :— ‘The Alienist’ Overview ---- :Lucius Isaacson: "Thinking about becoming a socialist now, are you?" :Marcus Isaacson: "You know the difference between capitalism and socialism? In capitalism, man exploits man. In socialism, it's the other way around." :Mrs. Isaacson: "Vau geystu" (Transl. from Yiddish: Were are you going?) :Marcus: "We have police business." :Mrs. Isaacson: "Es tut nisht shmekn vi politsay business" (It doesn't smell like police business.) :Lucius: "She means you stink like a 10-cent whore..." :Marcus: "How would you know?" :— A Fruitful Partnership ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-61-Poster-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-03-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Soiree.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-16-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-06-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Dinner.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-32-Moore-Isaacson-Brothers-Prison.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-09-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-10-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-05-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-01-Marcus-Isaacson.PNG Alienist-Caps-1x01-64-Kreizler and Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-65-Kreizler and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-66-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-67-Kreizler and Marcus bones.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-72-Marcus studying bones.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-74-Isaacson and Skull.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-45-Douglas-Smith.jpg Alienist-BTS-46-Douglas-Smith-Matthew-Shear.jpg Alienist-BTS-05-The-Usual-Suspects.jpg Alienist-BTS-55-Douglas-Smith-Matthew-Shear-with-Stunt-Double.jpg Alienist-BTS-58-Matthew-Shear-Douglas-Smith-Interview.jpg Alienist-BTS-102-Douglas-Smith-1st-Day-Filming.jpg |-|Videos= The Alienist Inside — Character Profiles The Alienist Birth of Psychology and Forensics BTS MONDAYS TNT The Alienist Dying Art of the Autopsy with Matthew Shear & Douglas Smith - Season 1 BTS TNT Notes * According to writer and executive producer Hossein Amini, the Isaacson brothers are "Jewish detectives being sidelines by the generally Irish Catholics police force of the time." Director and executive producer Jakob Verbruggen added: "Through the eyes of the Isaacsons, we witness the birth of forensics."The Alienist Inside — Character Profiles ** According to Matthew Shear, the Isaacson brothers are solely interested in employing scientific methods to crime scenes, which wasn't an accepted norm in the 19th century. Episode Appearance * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership References Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:NYPD Members